It's Going to be Fine
by The-Shadow-Traveler
Summary: Things can get complicated when you're secretly dating someone. Will Nico and Leo make it work, or will they decide to come clean? (Valdangelo, BoyxBoy, Slash, Don't like, don't read) R&R!


**Hey, guys. Here is my fourth official story on FF.N. I decided to make it Valdangelo/Leico because there really isn't enough of them on this site. No major spoilers in this one.**

**Warning: Slash/Boy on Boy/Yaoi/ Established Relationship**

**Word Count: 1351**

**Pairing: LeoxNico**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Heroes of Olympus or any of its characters.**

Nico shivered as he walked down the halls of the Argo II, his skin still slightly damp. He had forgotten his jacket in the mess hall so now he was freezing cold. He walked in and noticed Leo sitting on the couch watching T.V. The son of Hades looked around for a few minutes before noticing the smirk on the latino's lips.

"Looking for something?"

Nico stood in front of Leo with his hands on his hips, and an adorable pout to his lips. "Leo, give me back my jacket."

Leo grinned. "Which jacket?"

"My favorite jacket. My only jacket." Nico replied, moving some wet hair out of his face.

"I'm sorry, sir. I have no clue what exactly you're talking about."

Nico scowled and plopped down beside Leo on the couch. "I know you have it, Leo. Quit goofing off. I'm cold."

Leo gave the son of Hades one of his devilish smirks. "I just guess you'll have to frisk me for it, officer."

Nico just sat there and stared at his boyfriend for a minute and Leo was sure he'd won the argument. Then, Nico stood up and sat right back down on Leo's lap, straddling his hips. He began to unbuckle his boyfriend's tool belt.

Leo, of course, immediately became flustered. He definitely hadn't expected Nico to take up his offer so willingly. "H-hey. Don't you need a... warrant for that."

Nico smirked at this and Leo couldn't decide if it was sexy or scary... maybe a little bit of both. "It's in my jacket."

"O-oh."

The smaller boy finally managed to get the tool belt off of the son of Hephaestus and threw it behind him. It landed on the ground with a soft thunk. He began tugging on the hem of Leo's shirt and leaned in close to Leo's ear. With a low voice, he said, "You have the right to remain silent... but of course, it's optional."

And then Leo couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Nico by the back of his neck and pulled him into a long kiss. Nico tasted like cinnamon and vanilla and smelled absolutely wonderful from the shower he'd just had. He pulled the younger boy closer so that their chests were pressed against each other. It was odd kissing upwards to Nico considering it was usually the other way around (even though there was only a few inch height difference) but not unpleasant.

Leo's hands found their way to the waistline of Nico's pants while Nico's fingers entwined in the fire bearer's hair. Slowly, but surely, Leo made his way down Nico's jawline. He stopped to nibble on his boyfriend's earlobe before moving down to suckle his neck. Nico, who was already panting as if he'd run a marathon, tilted his head back to give Leo better access. Leo bit down lightly on a sensitive patch of skin, eliciting a quiet moan from the boy on top of him.

Leo felt a tug on his shirt. "Off," Nico demanded.

Leo obliged and moved back just long enough to pull his shirt over his head and Nico's over his. He then proceeded to move even farther down, nipping and kissing the Ghost King's exposed abdomen. He twisted so that Nico was under him and gently laid the pale boy on his back. For a moment, Leo just stared down at the beauty below him. Although Nico was still painfully thin and his ribs and hip bones were clearly distinguishable through his alabaster skin, the boy had gained some muscle. He was incredibly toned for someone who barely seemed to train at all. Then again, maybe Leo just hadn't seen him.

Nico wiggled uncomfortably under Leo's gaze. He knew how scrawny he must've looked. "What?"

Leo only smiled down at him, "Nothing. You're just amazing is all."

It was Nico's turn to be flustered. "Sh-shut up," he stuttered, blood rushing to his cheeks. He reached up and pulled Leo back down on top of him. Leo chuckled at his actions but leaned his head down to kiss Nico again. That's when they heard footsteps outside the door.

Nico cursed in Italian and pushed Leo off of him. He grabbed his shirt from the floor and slipped it on. Leo huffed and pulled his shirt on as well just before the door opened, revealing Percy Jackson and Jason Grace.

"Hey," Percy said.

"Hi," Leo greeted.

Percy walked across the room to the fridge as Jason went up to the couple.

"Leo, why is your belt on the ground?" Jason asked.

Leo blushed. "Uh.. I... I was-um...," he stammered.

Jason noticed that Nico's face was turning a dark shade of red. The son of Jupiter took in his friends' disheveled appearances and quickly put the pieces together. A slow cheshire grin spread itself across his face. "Ooohhhh... I see whats going on here."

Nico blushed even more (if that was possible). He stood up abruptly and pushed passed the blonde, walking out of the room without a word.

"Thanks, Grace," Leo grumbled before swiping his tool belt from the ground and standing up. "It was just getting good, too," he muttered as he passed his friend.

Jason laughed at that. "You might want to go find him," he said.

"I was planning on it." Leo replied before walking out of the room after his boyfriend.

Percy sauntered over to the couch and sat down. He saw Jason's amused look and asked, "What'd I miss?"

Jason lowered himself down beside the son of Poseidon and shook his head, stealing a chip from Percy's bowl. "Nothing important."

* * *

Leo found Nico up on deck, staring out at the ocean. Surprisingly, they were the only two out there.

"Well that was a bummer," he said, strolling up behind the son of Hades.

Nico only snorted.

"You know, if we could just tell everyone that we're together, we wouldn't have to sneak around."

Nico didn't answer.

"And people walk in on each other making out all the time so it wouldn't really be that awkward."

Nico sighed, "I know, Leo but they're all—"

"Straight?"

The darker boy looked at him helplessly.

"I know, I know. You're scared to tell anybody. But, I'm telling you, everyone would accept us."

Nico lowered his head, "That's what you guys keep saying, but—"

"Wait. 'You guys' as in, plural."

"Jason knows I'm gay."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyway, I know you guys keep saying that it's okay to be but it just... it sets me apart from everyone even more. People already hate me, Leo. I'm the son of Hades, the epitome of death. No one wants me around. So, yeah even if the others on this ship found out and were cool with us... will the rest of the world be? They'd just drag me down to the lowest of the low and I don't want to take you down with me."

Leo took a moment to process what his boyfriend had told him, then said, "Nico, look at me."

Nico continued to stared at the water.

"Nico." The latino placed a hand on the Italian's cheek and gently made him turn. "I don't give a shit what the rest of the world thinks. They're not my boyfriend. You are. And your opinion is the only one that matters to me. And if they try to drag you down, I'll be there to pick you right back up."

"But—"

"I'm not finished. I don't think you realize how much I need you, Nico. You're pretty much all I have. I can't lose you because some douche bags are going to try to tear us apart. I can wait as long as I need to. We don't ever have to tell anybody else if you don't want to, but don't leave me because you're afraid, okay? I wouldn't be able to handle that."

Nico turned and wrapped his arms around Leo, burying his head in the taller boy's shoulder. "You deserve so much better than me."

Leo smiled and hugged Nico back. "It's never getting any better than this."

* * *

**Woohoo Fall Out Boy reference at the end. Gotta love that, right?**

**Anyhow, I really hope you all liked this. I'm working on the next chapter already so it shouldn't be too long before I put it up. Let me know what you guys think! **

**_-The Shadow Traveler_**


End file.
